Pets, especially indoor cats, require frequent play for both their physical and emotional well-being. A working owner of such an indoor pet may be restricted in the time available for playing in-person and may, therefore, want to play with their pet while at work or otherwise distant from the animal.
Laser pointers are a well-known way of engaging with pets, many of whom play tirelessly chasing the red dot that forms when a laser beam makes contact with a surface.
By combining a remotely movable laser pointer with a remote camera, a pet owner may play with their pet remotely while seeing and hearing their pet. The use of automated sequences of play may also allow the owner to watch their pet playing while they are otherwise occupied.